


The Vampire Zoo

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	The Vampire Zoo

A young female vampire is laying down, giving birth to a child. When a human walks into the cage.

 

"What do you want?" The human demands, looking at the others with irritated eyes.

 

"The kit will be born soon." Another human says.

 

"Is it alive?" The first human demands.

 

"Yes." The other human says. The first walks up next to the other, and just then, the child is born.

 

"Lets see." The first says. The other hands the child to the first, and he picks it up. "Female, huh?" He mutters as he examines the child. For the final exam, he twists the child's ear. The child begins to cry, exposing two canine teeth. "She'll be a good breeding bitch." He says with a grin. He turns back to the other, and hands him the child. "Two days. Then put the two of them in one of the side pens." He commands.

 

"Yes." The other says nodding his head.

 

Eight years pass, and Kanashii is sitting in a corner of the cage as a bunch of kids throw rocks at her through the holes in the chicken wire that surrounds the cage her and her mother are in.

 

"What's wrong, vamp? Are you scared of us?!" One of the boys asks with a grin on his face.

 

"YEAH!! You freak!" The other boy says. Kanashii watches as an older woman comes, and ushers the boys away.

 

"No! The two of you should know better then to tease 'them'!" The woman says in a tone that suggests they had been digging in the dirt. The three of them leave, and Kanashii walks toward where her mother is.

 

"Mommy…" Kanashii begins, looking at her mother.

 

"What is it, sweetie?" Her mother asks, smiling warmly.

 

"They threw rocks at me…again.." Kanashii says, looking at her mother as blood tears flow down her face. Aya stands up. Kanashii watches as her eyes turn red, and her fangs extend. Suddenly, Kanashii watches as her mother flies into the air, and jumps on the cage wall next to where the boys are standing. They scream, and a bunch of the people that work at the zoo come, and zap her mother.

 

"No! Bad vampire!" One of the men says. Aya growls, only to get shocked again. "Come on kids. You need to get away from this cage." The guy says, pushing the kids toward a safe distance. The two boys nod, and step away from the cage, heading toward a different one.

 

"This is the 13th time today that she has tried to attack someone." Another guy says, looking at the clipboard connected to the door.

 

"I think it's about time that we tell the boss…" The first guy says, shaking his head. The other guy nods, and the first one walks toward a door named 'Authorized Personnel Only' on it, and shuts the door behind him. He walks into Gabriel's office, and over to his desk.

 

"What can I do for you?" Gabriel asks, looking up from his papers.

 

"The female in cage #12 in the young section has been trying to attack again." The guy says, looking at the ground.

 

"Hm…well, how old is the brat?" Gabriel asks, going back to his paperwork.

 

"Um…..eight years…I think…" The guy says after a moment.

 

"Then it's almost time to remove her anyway." Gabriel says in a bored voice.

 

"Yes." The guy says.

 

"Okay. I'll have everything ready for the move tonight." Gabriel says with a sigh as he makes a note.

 

"Okay." The guy says as he bows, and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

"Well, guess I should begin." Gabriel says with a sigh.

 

That night, Kanashii is curled up in her bed when she hears something move. She wakes up to see something stab a needle into her mother's arm.

 

"Mommy!!" Kanashii yells as her eyes adjust to the light. She sees the two men from earlier that day, and some others next to her mother.

 

"Go get the brat, and make sure she doesn't escape." The first guy commands, motioning toward Kanashii.

 

"Yes!" One of the men says as he slowly walks toward Kanashii, and grabs her around the waist. When she starts squealing, he puts a hand over her mouth, only to get bit. He hits her on the back of the head, and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

 

"What the hell is going on over there!?" The first guy demands, glancing toward the other guy.

 

"The brat BIT me!" The other guy yells, clenching his hand. They leave, taking Kanashii's mother with them.


End file.
